Unilateral ardor (Sparia Fanfic)
by DarkHorse1996
Summary: Aria is in for a big surprise when Spencer has something quite important to tell her. Sparia slow-burn.


Unilateral ardor (Sparia Fanfic)

**A/N Bet you weren't expecting this. I can write other ships you know :P I've actually been wanting to write Sparia for quite some time, and this idea popped into my mind the other day. It's originally a one-shot,but if enough people like it, I'll make it into a multichapter. I have two other stories going on, don't worry, they'll be updated soon, keep hanging in there. Enough rambling, without further ado, here's some Sparia:)**

In some way or another, she fairly knew, actually. The tingling sensation, when they brushed hands, the sinking feeling in her stomach, when she got back together with him, the jealousy that dared to flare up in her, whenever she mentioned his name. All the times she stood by (and up) for her, comforting her daylong and night long, when they'd found out that he'd been spying on them, only to write a book about Alison. She had been utterly infuriated, but nothing devastated her more, when she saw her there, on the ground in his apartment, with a faraway look on her far too lovely face. That sight was something she'd never forget. Seeing her so marred and fragile, did not only break her heart, but made her vindictive as well. She remembered the words, he'd said to her once:

''_People get what they deserve… eventually.''_

And Spencer downright yearned that that was true. Because what he'd done to them and particularly _her,_ she would never forget. In fact, what he did made him a whole lot worse than what Alison ever did to them.

Spencer took a deep breath and exhaled leisurely. That was something she did, when she became either distraught or furious. Right now, she somewhat felt both. She was quite nervous, too. She'd asked Aria to come over to help her discern an outfit out for her date with Toby today, but it wasn't the date, that made her nervous. It was _her. _Spencer decided that today was the day, and there was no going back. Today was finally the day, she was-

_Ding dong._

The doorbell from downstairs tore Spencer from her reverie and startled her a little bit. _Oh my God, she's already here,_ she thought to herself, her heart beating frantically in her chest. Halfway down the stairs, she started feeling a little lightheaded, because of the eagerness to get to the door. She slowed down her pace, and proceeded towards the door. She opened the door and a very familiar brunette and blonde rushed past Spencer, dragging her with them. Spencer frowned, as she staggered backwards.

''What are you two doing here?'' There was no reply from either of them, only a faint snicker from Emily, as they dragged her back up to her room. Spencer tried to resist, but they both had a good grip on her. When did Hanna become so robust?

Hanna and Emily released Spencer from their tight grip, once they were inside her room. Hanna promptly whipped around, locked the door deftly and stared at Spencer. Emily just crossed her arms, biting back a smile.

''Getting you ready for your date with Toby, since you obviously aren't ready yet'' Hanna finally replied, perusing Spencer from head to toe. Spencer crossed her arms and scowled.

''How did you guys know? I didn't even tell you'' She inquired, her eyes drifting between her two friends.

''Yeah, we know, thank you so very much for telling us by the way'' Hanna retorted sarcastically. Her comment gained a snicker from Emily. Spencer's features softened.

''Guys, I'm sorry, but I just didn't think it was important to tell you, I mean it's just a date'' Spencer reasoned, hoping to soften Hanna up a bit. The tension between her and Alison was starting to come in between her relationship with Hanna as well, and the last thing she wanted, was to get in a falling-out with her.

Fortunately for Spencer, Hanna softened and offered a tiny smile.

''It's okay, Spence, I totally forgive you, I mean I was not even mad in the first place. A little annoyed, yeah, but not mad'' she rambled, stretching her arms out to give her a hug. Spencer smiled and reciprocated the hug. She looked at Emily who had this odd smile and faraway look on her face.

''Daydreaming much, huh, Em?'' Spencer smirked, as she backed away from the hug. Emily shook her head and stared at Spencer.

''I-it's n-nothing'' she stammered, her face turning crimson, which made Spencer's smirk grow ever bigger. Spencer raised her eyebrow suggestively, making Emily blush even more. That's what she loved about Emily the most; she was an open book, she could read her so easily.

''Are you sure about that?'' she pressed, enjoying Emily's facial expressions. Right now, she made a face as though she was about to pee her pants.

''Okay, Spence, enough with making her feel uncomfortable, we're here for you'' Hanna piped up, saving Emily. Emily let out a relieved sigh and relaxed her stiff body.

''Oh, don't think you're off the hook Emily,'' Spencer reminded her, winking at her. Instead of being all awkward and shy again, Emily shrugged her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at her. Spencer laughed, but then realized something.

''Hey Han, you never told me who told you guys about the date'' she recalled, turning to Hanna.

''It was Aria, why?'' Spencer felt a pang of disappointment. There was a reason why she didn't want Emily and Hanna to tell them about the date.

''No reason'' Hanna noticed the disappointment in her voice, and was about to say something, but was disrupted when there was a gentle knock on the door. Emily swiftly opened the door, and in walked none other than Aria.

''Why did you lock the d-'' Aria said to Spencer, before noticing Emily and Hanna. She blushed a little bit, because she'd been so focused on Spencer, that she hadn't noticed that Emily and Hanna were there too.

''Well, hello to you too'' Hanna greeted satirically, mock saluting her. Aria furrowed her eyebrows apologetically and giggled. The sound sent an abundant amount of butterflies in Spencer's stomach. She'd always loved her laugh, she loved everything about her.

Spencer snapped out of her trance, when Aria's face was a few inches away from her. Spencer never really noticed how stunning Aria's eyes were. Now that they were so close, Spencer could see the tiny flecks of grey in them.

''Spence, are you okay?'' She asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. The contact made her entire body electric.

''Y-yeah I'm fine, just thinking what I should wear'' she replied sheepishly, averting her eyes from Aria's.

''Hey, where did Hanna and Emily go?'' She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. Aria sighed, and removed her hand from Spencer's shoulder. She immediately felt cold.

''I sent them home,'' She responded slowly, her voice still filled with worry. ''Wow, you must have been really gone, these past minutes. Are you sure you're up for this date?''

Spencer blinked. She hadn't even seen Emily and Hanna leave, that's how in love she was with Aria.

Realizing that she waited for an answer, Spencer nodded her head.

''Yeah, yeah, just- hey why did you send them away?'' Aria still looked concerned, but smiled warmly at Spencer nonetheless.

''We agreed that it was just me and you, remember?'' Aria went to her closet and started rummaging through her clothes. Spencer went to sit on her bed, admiring Aria.

After about an hour and a half Spencer was all preppy and well-equipped for her date. Aria had picked out her outfit for her, as well as her favorite restaurant for Spencer. Aria had been confused as to why Spencer wanted to know about _her_ favorite restaurant. She knew something was off about Spencer, but waved it off. She wondered briefly if it was because all of this A-mess, but quickly shot the thought down. If it was, she would've told her, right?

They arrived to the restaurant and went inside. Spencer had asked her to come and wait with her inside, because she felt awkward sitting there alone. Aria had in response and went in with her arm looped around Spencer's.

As they were seated to their table, Spencer began to feel nauseous. She was not used to feel like this, not even around Toby.

A couple of minutes went by, the girls chatting about mundane things, until Aria asked the very question Spencer dreaded all day to hear.

''When is Toby coming?'' Spencer's whole body stiffened. Aria noticed and put her hand on top of Spencer's.

''Spencer, please tell me what's wrong,'' She insisted, her eyes filled with plead. ''I know something is wrong. Is it A?''

_I wish_, Spencer thought. She knows that it was a horrible thought to have, but that would be easier to talk about, than to explain her feelings for her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as she contemplated on whether or not she should tell her. She could easily come up with a lie, but that wouldn't make everything better. She knew she would have to face this problem again.

Spencer removed her hand from Aria's grip, and ran her hands up and down her face. She cast her head down, refusing to meet her eyes. She could hear Aria sigh desolately, her chair scraping noisily. She was leaving. Spencer's head started to spin. This was all becoming too much for her. She can't handle this. She removed her hands from her head, and chased after Aria.

''Aria, wait!'' Spencer called, gaining a few glances from people in the restaurant. Aria stopped instantly and whipped around angrily to face her. If it wasn't because of the desperate pleading in her voice, and the fact that she felt bad for her, she would've kept going. But deep down she knew she wouldn't do it anyway. This was _Spencer._ She couldn't just turn her back on her.

Aria said nothing, just crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for Spencer to explain. Her hardened expression softened, when she saw Spencer forlorn face. She was obviously struggling with something, and no matter what it was, Aria was going to stand by her. Just like Spencer always had stood by her.

Spencer took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was it. It was now or never. This was going to change everything between them.

''Toby's not coming.'' Spencer began, but then stopped. Aria gave her a small smile, encouraging her to continue. Spencer ran her hand through her hair and exhaled again. Spencer locked her eyes with hers.

''This date was for you''

Aria's face contorted up in confusion, then in amusement. Spencer gave her a tiny smile, hugging herself. Suddenly her ears were filled with Aria's giggling.

''Oh, Spencer, you scared me, I thought it was something serious'' she laughed. Spencer smile dropped. She thought this was a joke. She thought Spencer joked. Feeling dauntless and petrified at the same time, Spencer closed the huge gap that was between them. They were so close, that she was positive that Aria could her heart beat frantically in her chest.

''I'm serious, Aria'' Spencer breathed, hovering over the petite girl. Aria swallowed a lump in her throat, backing away from Spencer.

She was speechless. How was she supposed to react to something like this? This was her best friend. And she had a boyfriend. They were close, yeah, but Aria never thought in a million years that Spencer could have these feelings for her. To say that this surprised her was an understatement.

None of girls had realized that all eyes were on them.

''Please, say something'' Spencer begged. She wanted to say something, really, but she didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say to something like this? She didn't want to hurt her.

''Spencer, I.. I don't know what to say'' Aria said honestly, astonishment and shock evident on her face. Spencer nodded in apprehension and dashed towards the exit as fast her legs could muster. The air was asphyxiating and she felt light-headed. Her eyes were full of tears, blurring her vision. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this, so dejected, so inconsolable.

Aria twisted around, watching as Spencer hastily left the restaurant. She wanted to go after her, really, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She needed time and space to think. This was too much to take in. As much as she hated it, she needed someone to talk to. And there was only one person she could think of. She pocketed out her phone and speed-dialed her. It rang to times before she picked up.

''Hi, Em, I really need you right now''

**A/N Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
